Shin Hyuga Shaing
Shin Hyuga Shing (シン・ヒュウガ・シャイング, Shin Hyūga Shaingu) is a Britannian knight of the Britannian Military and the leader of the Knights of St. Michael. Shin is a Geass user, but the exact specifications of his Geass ability are yet to be revealed. Character History When Shin uses his Geass on Lord Michele Manfredi, by giving him the command to "Take a Trip", he commits suicide. It is revealed from flashbacks that he is Akito Hyuga|Akito's older brother who gave him the Command Geass 'to kill' when he actually ordered him to die. It is unknown how Akito survived. According to Akito, they have been separated for 10 years and that the reason his brother wants to kill him is because they have the same blood running through them. Also, that Akito would return the favor and kill him. Shin is apparently adopted into a noble Britannian family where he has a Britannian mother and younger sister, that he cares about. Shin has proven to be very obsvervant, as he deduced that Zero is still alive and is in fact Julius Kingsley himself after a single conversation with him. Furthermore, he even figured out Kingsley is in reality the eleventh prince of Britannia, just by Julius' muttering the name Nunnally. That also includes that Suzaku killed his father during the attack on Japan's annexation to Area 11 after comparing him when they both killed their parents. Trivia *Shin's Seiyu Masaya Matsukaze also did Teru Mikami from Death Note which is also similar to Code Geass. Both Shin and Mikami have supernatural powers and often use their phrases that relates to erase or killing which are Die and Delete. Also Shin's relationship with Akito during their encounter parallels to that of Illumi and Killua in Hunter X Hunter as each older brother haunts their younger brother through haunting and reminding them of their past. *Shin Hyuga Shing and Seishiro Sakurazuka from Tokyo Babylon and X are alike in terms of personality and character. Both are rivals to their respective characters from the series due to a tragic past and are fated to fight each other through supernatural means. They are cunning, sinister, and hiddenly motivated as well. *Shin and Lelouch are very similar. Both are from Britannia, both are cunning, hiddenly motivated, deceptive, and intelligent, the both have sisters, have Geass that influenced their enemy (Akito and Suzaku), and are leaders of their own respective groups. *Shin is however also different than Lelouch in the way they treat their blood siblings.Lelouch is portrayed as a kind loving brother that would do anything for his sister Nunnally. Shin however tries to kill his brother Akito because they share the same blood. Gallery 7.jpg|Character Design of Shin. shim.jpg|Second Character Design of Shin. 535846 361470097235168 107482272633953 930317 946467187 n.jpg Snapshot 11.jpg|A younger Shin trying to kill Akito Snapshot 18.jpg|Shin and his nasty smile revealing an intention Snapshot 9.jpg Pict499.jpg Pict490.jpg Pict552.jpg Pict579.jpg Pict580.jpg|Shin with his Knightmare. Pict582.jpg|Shin using his Geass. chara_Shin03.jpg Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Britannian Military Category:Characters Category:Geass User Category:Male Category:Britannian Knights